La vie tout simplement
by lynara
Summary: Un simple petit SS/HP sans prétention d'aucune sorte. A vous de voir si cela vous tente de le lire ou non


**La vie tout simplement.**

One-shot.

Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi je ne fait que m'amuser avec sans demander une compensation financière. Tyler est à moi mais il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier ^^

Rating : Harry Potter/Severus Snape.

* * *

« Severus, que puis-je faire cela pour toi ? » demanda Lucius, alors que son plus vieil ami entrait dans son salon, une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage.

« Beaucoup, j'espère. » répondit le maître de potion en s'affalant dans un fauteuil face à lui.

« Explique-moi la situation. »ordonna le lord tout en lui servant un double scotch. Severus avait l'air d'en avoir bien besoin .

*****

Cela faisait une dizaine d'année maintenant que Severus avait pris la suite de Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard et cela lui plaisait tout autant, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête quand il était espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il devait, bien sûr, en remercier Harry Potter pour un tel exploit. Attention, il n'était du tout ironique en disant cela. Il sentait réellement redevable envers ce gamin qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps passé à le côtoyer au sein de l'ordre. Il avait découvert que c'était un gosse plus mature et réaliste qu'il ne le pensait. Il lui avait aussi trouvé un petit côté serpentard qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De plus, il avait de la répartit et ne se laissait pas impressionné par ses célèbres regards, ce qui était tout à son honneur et amusait grandement le maître de potion. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de continuer à se chercher des noises en tout bien tout honneur. Ce qui amusait grandement le reste de l'ordre.

Mais peu à peu, ce sentiment de respect avait évolué et Severus en était arrivé à éprouver quelque sentiment amoureux pour le gamin. Ce qu'il refusait d'admettre. Il fallait être réaliste. Il n'était pas un bel homme, il avait l'âge d'être son père et avait tendrement aimé sa mère (n'allez pas croire qu'il faisait un transfert, il était trop intelligent et sensé pour cela), il n'avait pas bon caractère…il pouvait même dire qu'il avait un caractère de chien et reconnaissait qu'il n'était facile de le supporter. Alors pourquoi aller s'embêter à lui annoncer ses sentiments s'il était convaincu de ne recevoir qu'un refus. Il avait passé l'âge de se faire humilier de la sorte. Alors il se contentait de travailler avec lui.

Et oui, il fallait s'en doutait. Si l'école avait changé de directeur, il avait aussi changer d'équipe professoral. En fait, l'ancien professeur de potion se retrouvait à la tête d'une équipe composé pour la plupart d'anciens élèves. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (nouvellement Weasley), Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy et bien entendu Harry Potter…ils étaient respectivement professeur de vol, professeur d'histoire, professeur de défense et professeur de métamorphose. Etonnamment, Harry Potter n'était pas revenu à Poudlard comme professeur de défense, comme il l'aurait cru, mais comme infirmier scolaire. Quand à son poste de professeur de Potion, il avait été hérité par un petit nouveau dont le prénom était Tyler…

Un homme, un brin plus jeune que lui, un visage avenant et un caractère plus facile à vivre que le sien. C'est à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas son professeur de potion, bien au contraire, il lui arrivait souvent de discuter avec lui sur des sujets les plus diverses. Seulement, c'est lors d'une de ces conversations que la situation était tournée en sa défaveur. Et qu'il se retrouvait dans le salon de Lucius à discuter avec l'aristocrate à cet heure indue du soir.

*****

« J'ai toujours du que ce Tyler n'était qu'un bellâtre arriviste. Cependant, je dois dire qu'il a une personnalité intéressante, alors je peux comprendre que tu aimes discuter avec lui. Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi vos discutions peuvent t'avoir mis dans un tel état. » dit Lucius, quelque peu perdu. Oh, son attirance pour le survivant n'était pas un secret, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il osait le dire à haute voix….sans une quelconque menace ou pression.

« Attends, tu vas voir. Laisse-moi le temps de terminer. » rétorqua Severus avant d'avaler une bonne gorgée de son scotch.

*****

Au fil du temps et de leurs conversations, Tyler avait fini par avouer une attirance certaine pour notre petit infirmier brun. Il avait ricané en parlant d'un fantasme récurrent chez les hétéros…Celui de l'infirmière, en tenue sexy, totalement dévouée pour son malade. Une histoire de transfert pour homosexuel. Severus avait alors poussé le vice jusqu'à demander s'il aimait ou non le survivant, à quoi Tyler avait éclaté de rire. Bien sûr que non, il n'aimait pas le brun. Il en avait seulement après son adorable petit cul. Severus avait du se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas sauter sur son professeur pour l'étrangler sous l'effet de la colère. Seulement, son masque n'avait pas été aussi solide qu'il l'aurait cru. Tyler avait eu le temps de voir sa colère et d'en comprendre sa raison.

« Je vois, je vois. Ainsi donc, notre cher directeur, réputé pour être impassible, n'est pas si impassible que cela. »

« Va te faire foutre Tyler ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas…Cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre. Mais que dirais-tu de pimenter un peu l'histoire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Oh, rien de bien méchant. Un petit pari pour avoir sieur Potter dans son lit. Un concours entre moi et toi pour savoir qui arrivera à l'avoir dans son lit. »

Severus le regarda sans trop comprendre. Enfin, il avait absolument bien compris l'enjeu du pari. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Tyler soit aussi répugnant sur ce point de vue. Il n'avait jamais supporté les gens qui jouaient avec les sentiments des autres. Il avait déjà été le dindon d'une farce similaire. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter de faire subir la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, la personne pour laquelle il avait énormément de respect et qu'il aimait sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de son ami mais il ne voulait pas laisser non plus l'homme sauter Harry sans rien faire.

« Alors tu acceptes ? Celui qui perd accepte de laisser le survivant tranquille.

« Je refuse. »

« Dois-je comprendre que je me suis trompé sur ton compte et que le corps adorable de notre infirmier ne te fais pas saliver d'avance ? »

« Je…je…ne peux pas lui faire ça. »

« Oh, je vois. En fait, je me suis bien trompé mais par sur votre attirance ou non mais sur la force des sentiments que vous éprouver pour le jeune homme. Ce n'en est que plus jouissif. Réfléchissez bien, directeur, à ce que vous perdez en refusant d'entrer dans le jeu. »

*****

« Je me souviens parfaitement de l'état dont tu es ressortir de cette blague. J'au cru que j'allais tuer Black pour cela. Jamais je ne t'avais aussi abattu et déprimer. » rétorqua Lucius avec un reniflement de mépris envers le cousin de sa défunte femme.

« Je sais. Alors tu comprends ma réticence à participer à ce jeu. Pourtant… » soupira Severus, les yeux rivés sur le glaçon qui fondait dans son verre.

« Pourtant, tu ne pouvais pas laisser Tyler avoir ce que tu aspirais. Tu ne serais pas un bon Serpentard si tu le laissais tranquille. »

« Exactement. J'ai donc accepté à contre-cœur. »

« Je ne vois toujours en quoi je peux t'aider. »

« C'est pourtant clair. Je veux que tu m'aides à gagner ce pari… »

« Ce pari ou le cœur de notre célèbre infirmier ? » rétorqua narquoisement Lucius avant de se resservir un verre. Plus cela allait et plus il s'amusait. Il en avait même oublié le fait de s'être lever aux aurores pour son ami.

« Je…peu importe, je ne veux seulement pas laisser Tyler jouer avec le cœur de Potter. Je sais, je sais. C'est un adulte mais il reste un griffondor qui s'engage cœur et âme dans toutes relations amoureuses. » dit Severus tout en tendant son verre à Lucius qui se fit un plaisir de resservir. Le directeur avait l'air d'en avoir plus que besoin.

« D'accord. Mais tu oublies quelque chose, Severus. Bien que je sois ton ami, j'en reste un Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour. » ricana Lucius en tendant le verre à Severus qui le prit avec un sourire en coin. Cela aurait pu le vexer mais s'il n'avait pas eu cette réaction, il en aurait été encore plus déçu.

« Tu te souviens de ta demande de récupérer le poste de directeur de Serpentard… »

« Poste que tu as donné à Tyler. » rétorqua presque méchamment Lucius.

« Il est un bon directeur, je ne peux pas lui retirer cela. Cependant, je pense que l'année prochaine, je devrais me trouver un nouveau professeur de potion… »

« Tu m'aurais déçu si tu l'avais gardé. » ria Lucius, rapidement suivit par Severus.

« Enfin, j'accepte de t'aider à gagner ton 'pari'. » ajouta Lucius. Les deux amis levèrent leurs verres pour sceller leur accord.

*****

_« D'abord, on va lui montrer le côté intéressant de ta personne. »_

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Severus arriva dans la grande salle sans sa sempiternelle robe noir droite qui le montrait si sévère. Lucius l'avait convaincu d'oublier ses robes pour montrer le côté intéressant de son physique. Il portait en cette occasion un pantalon à pince noir qui agrandissait sa silhouette et une chemise blanche. Selon Draco, qui était devenu styliste au grand damne de Lucius, cela le rendait lumineux et attirant avec un côté dangereux qui n'était pas pour déplaire. Il en avait un aperçu en sortant de la boutique de son filleul. Plusieurs jeunes femmes s'étaient retourné sur son passage, chose qui ne lui arrivait rarement.

Aussi il ne fut pas étonné de voir la mâchoire de ses élèves et anciens élèves tombé sur le sol à son entrée. Mais la réaction la plus intéressante et la plus attendue était celle d'Harry. Il ne paraissait pas aussi surpris que les autres. Enfin, il avait presque l'air moqueur, le même qu'affichait Lucius au même moment. Il y avait aussi une lueur lubrique dans son regard, ce qui le rassurait quelque peu. Mais il se demandait la raison de ce sourire moqueur.

« Bonsoir, monsieur le directeur. » dit moqueusement Tyler. Le professeur de Potion avait bien entendu compris la raison de ce changement. Et bien que le directeur montre un physique des plus intéressants, il n'en était pas plus inquiété que cela. Il avait confiance en ses capacités de séduction.

« Bonsoir, Tyler, monsieur Potter. »

« Severus. »

Comme par un effet du hasard, Harry se retrouvait entre Tyler et le directeur…place qu'il n'occupait pas habituellement. Ce qui intrigua Severus qui se tourna vers Lucius, son autre voisin, pour lui poser la question. Il lui répondit que certaines personnes lui devaient quelques services qu'il avait mis au profit pour lui venir en aide. Severus hocha la tête avant de retourner à son assiette. Il savait que Lucius n'avait pas fait tout cela pour qu'il se concentre sur la nourriture. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sujet de conversation convenable pour aborder son voisin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tyler qui bavassait avec un sourire totalement charmeur sur son visage. Harry lui répondait avec une joie remarquable. Plusieurs fois au cours du repas, Lucius lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'obliger à réagir…ce que Severus ignora totalement. Cependant, au moment du repas, Lucius le poussa si fort qu'il fut déséquilibré et alla s'écraser contre Harry.

« Désolé. » murmura Severus avec une petite tâche rouge au niveau des joues. Il fusilla Lucius du regard, celui-ci se contenta de se marrer, et retourna à son gâteau en chocolat. De l'autre côté d'Harry, Tyler éclata d'un rire franc et clair.

« Ce n'est rien Severus. Je dois dire que je suis étonné de votre tenue de ce soir. »

« Allons bon, pour quoi ? » s'étonna Severus, tout en éprouvant la satisfaction intérieur de voir l'attention d'Harry se détourner de Tyler qui bouda légèrement.

« Il est rare de vous voir sans votre robe traditionnel noir. Je dois dire que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Il est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas des plus…magnifique mais elles avaient un certain avantage. »

« Allons bon lequel ? » s'étonna Harry. Severus se demanda un instant si le jeune homme se moquait de lui, mais son regard était des plus sincères.

« J'étais jeune quand j'ai commencé à enseigner, à peine plus vieux que les élèves de septième année et je n'avais pas une superbe réputation…tout comme maintenant, d'ailleurs. Ces robes m'ont aidé à m'imposer pour avoir leur respect. Et elles portent sur elles des sortilèges de protection contre les potions ratés que mes élèves s'amusent à faire exploser. »

« Hahahaha, je m'en souviens. Neville avait l'art de les faire sauter une fois sur deux. » ria Harry, tout en coulant un regard vers le professeur de botanique.

« Et la seconde fois, c'était la tienne, si je ne me trompe pas. » ricana Severus. Il reçut un coups de coude réprobateur de la part de Lucius. Mais la remarque sembla amusé Harry plus qu'autre chose.

« hum, tu n'étais pas obligé de le me rappeler. Mais je me suis bien amélioré depuis…enfin j'espère pour mes patients. »

« Il est vrai que tu t'es amélioré…ce qui confirme ce que je pensais. Tu aurais pu avoir de bonnes notes dans mon cours si au moins tu avais fait un effort. » répondit sincèrement Severus au froncement de sourcils de l'infirmier. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire franc et clair.

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu étais sans arrêt sur mon dos à me crier dessus sans compte que Malfoy et sa bande prenait un malin plaisir à saboter toutes mes préparations. »

« Je n'étais pas aussi souvent que cela sur ton dos ! Cependant, j'avoue que Malfoy adorait jeter toutes sortes d'ingrédients dans ton chaudron…histoire de voir ce que cela pouvait donner. »

« Oh ! Tu le savais et tu n'as jamais rien fait , me mettant tout sur le dos à chaque fois ? » s'écria Harry avec une lueur amusé dans le regard. Severus se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Harry et ria de bon cœur, sans se rendre compte du choc qu'il créait dans la grande salle. Il cessa rapidement de rire quand un épais silence s'installa.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un rire ? Retourner à vos affaires avant que je ne vous donne à tous un devoir supplémentaire. » rétorqua Severus, légèrement honteux de s'être laisser de cette façon dans un lieu aussi publique. Lucius lui avait dit de laisser tomber le masque mais pas de cette manière. Maudit Potter, il avait plus de pouvoir sur sa personne qui ne l'aurait cru.

« Allons, Severus, vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous entendre rire est quelque chose de toute à fait extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tout le monde se taise pour l'entendre. Surtout qu'il est des plus agréables. »

« Je…euh… » bredouilla Severus pour la première fois de sa carrière. Mais il avait une raison plus que valable. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le complimentait sur son rire. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

« Merci pour cette conversation, Severus. J'ai beaucoup aimé. » murmura Harry à son oreille avant de sortir de la salle, rapidement suivit par Tyler qui le fusilla du regard.

*****

_« Bien maintenant que tu l'a intéressé, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Invite-le à passer la soirée en tout bien tout honneur avec toi. Histoire de vous connaître un peu plus._

_« Mais c'est Potter, je connais tout ce qu'il a savoir sur lui. »_

_« Allons Severus, je t'ai connu plus intelligent que cela. Tout ce qu'on a dit de lui n'est pas nécessairement vrai. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. »_

« Je suis étonné de votre proposition, professeur. »

« Allons bon, ce n'est qu'un simple repas entre collègue civilisé…sans oreille indiscrète qui aurait pu trainer comme à Poudlard. » rétorqua Severus en prenant place à la table qu'il avait réservé…bon d'accord, que Lucius avait réservé. Il était rare qu'il aille au restaurant. C'est déprimant d'aller au restaurant tout seul.

Cependant, il lui avait quand même fallut inviter Potter à se joindre à lui, ce qui était prévu. Ce ne fut pas une chose aisée…en fait, même la plus compliqué des potions était plus simple par rapport à cela. Non, non, il n'exagérait pas du tout. Son caractère des plus explosifs rendaient les choses peu évidentes. Il n'était pas patient, supportait mal quand on lui refusait quelque choses, lui qui avait accepté tant de chose à contre cœur. Il était sarcastique et dès qu'il se sentait menacé, il attaquait avec toute la froideur qu'il connaissait. Non, vraiment il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre et le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi cela n'avait pas été facile.

Quand il était rentré dans l'infirmerie, il s'était attendu d'emblée à un refus. Quoi de plus normal pour lui. A vrai dire, il était déjà prêt à faire demi-tour quand il entendit des gémissements dans l'arrière-salle de l'infirmerie. Avec tout l'expérience de sa carrière d'espion, il s'y dirigea et y jeta un coups d'œil. Il le regretta amèrement sur le moment. Harry était plaqué contre son bureau par le corps…heureusement encore vêtu, de Tyler. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la chose : le professeur de potion était en train de violer la bouche de l'infirmier et celui-ci semblait apprécier en vue des gémissements qui s'élevaient dans la salle…jusqu'à ce que le professeur de potion se recule rapidement, un filet de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche. Severus eut un sourire réjoui, Potter venait de le mordre plutôt violement. Ce qui n'avait pas plut au professeur.

Severus le fit lever la main et comprit qu'elle allait rapidement atterrir sur la joue d'Harry s'il n'intervenait pas. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle il était rentré dans la pièce. Bien sûr, il lui fallait une excuse pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas de voyeurisme…l'invitation fut excellente pour masquer sa petite incartade. Elle eut aussi le bénéfice de faire violemment blêmir Tyler qui partit sans demander son reste.

« Il faut les comprendre. Il est rare que vous vous montrer aussi volubile. » répondit Harry avec malice, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour se répandre en commérage…et de m'infecter avec leur sentiments dégoulinants d'amour insipide. »

Bon, d'accord ce n'était pas très gentil de dire cela. Si Lucius aurait entendu cette phrase, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa tête. Heureusement le blond passait la soirée avec sa femme et son fils…normalement. Un rapide tour de la salle…aucun blond à l'horizon, c'est parfait. Enfin, presque. Il sourit à Harry qui semblait se demander si tout allait pour le directeur. Il fut visiblement convaincant puisque le brun reprit son sourire taquin

« Allons, allons. Ce ne fut pas aussi terrible que vous semblez le dire. »

« Ah non ? Cela fait depuis mes 15 ans que je n'ai plus reçu de lettres écrites par des adolescentes à l'imagination débordante. Et voilà que vingt ans plus tard, mon bureau est inondé de lettre à fleurs et sentant le parfum bon marché. Je pense avoir passé l'âge. »

« Vingt ans… » murmura Harry d'un air triste. Severus s'empourpra rapidement. Il s'était plus dévoilé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne voulait pas passé pour un désespéré…même si c'était le cas. Heureusement, Harry du le comprendre car, il rebondit rapidement sur autre chose.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à la dernière fille à vous avoir écrit une lettre pour convaincre toutes les autres de ne jamais tenter le diable ? »

« Rien, j'ai laissé mon charme agir et cela a suivit. » dit-il avec une arrogance toute à fait malfoisienne. Ce qui ne tarda pas à faire rire Harry, comme il l'avait espère.

« Non, sérieusement. Racontez-moi, j'ai envie de savoir. Et puis nous sommes là pour ça, n'est ce pas ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Ma bouche me perdra un jour ou l'autre. Tout comme ma gentillesse. Soit, je vais vous répondre mais je vous savoir une chose humiliante sur vous…qui n'a jamais fait l'œuvre d'un article dans la presse, ce ne serait pas drôle ou sinon. Il va sans dire que tout ce qui se dirait ici resta confidentiel. »

« Bien sur ! » sourit Harry. Un sourire qui illumina son regard et fascina Severus un instant avant qu'il se reprenne.

« Ma dernière lettre d'amour sirupeuse venait…de votre parrain. Je n'ai jamais su réellement si c'était vrai ou une célèbre blague des maraudeurs. Mais ne sachant pas, j'ai décidé de ne pas lésiner. Tant pis pour les hypothétiques sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir. Je sais, ce n'est pas des plus sympathiques. » soupira Severus en voyant le regard de son interlocuteur se ternir.

« Cependant, je n'étais pas un enfant de chœur à l'époque et je supportais mal la moindre marque d'affection qu'on pouvait me porter. »

« Pourquoi ? » interviens aussitôt Harry. Il n'avait pas été chez les griffons par erreur…sa curiosité était la marque de fabrique de cette maison.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un très bon sujet à aborder ce soir. C'est un peu trop douloureux pour moi, encore maintenant. »

« Je comprends, poursuivez. »

« Donc, j'avais décidé de sortir le grand jeu et de convaincre tout le monde que ce n'était pas une bonne chose à faire que de m'envoyer de telle lettres. Pour cela, qui a-t-il de mieux que l'humiliation publique. Pendant une semaine, j'ai placé à des endroits stratégiques des répliques de la lettre de votre parrain…bien entendu avec son identité. A la fin de cette semaine, tout le monde se demandait comment j'allais réagir, puisque tout le monde pensait que c'était votre parrain qui était derrière cet affichage abusif. Au diner, je me suis levé et je suis diriger vers lui. Je l'ai d'abord remercié pour la lettre…avec toute l'arrogance qu'un serpentard pouvait montrer. Je l'ai ensuite jeté sur les roses de telle façon que tout le monde comprit que si quelqu'un m'envoyait une lettre de ce genre, il subirait le même traitement. »

« Je comprends que personne n'ait osé le faire par la suite. Vous êtes un véritable démon. »

« La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part Potter. »

« Oh, vous êtes sur. Voilà qui est bien dommage. » rétorqua Harry avec un sourire…qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de lubrique. Severus se sentit rougir comme jamais auparavant.

« Je suppose que c'est à moi de me dévoiler un peu…que vais-je bien pouvoir vous conter…Ah je sais. Puisque mon parrain, votre ennemi scolaire, était dans votre histoire, je vais inviter Draco dans la mienne. Je dois avouer qu'elle fut bien plus humiliante pour lui que pour moi. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Je suppose que son père n'est pas au courant, n'est ce pas. »

« Ah non ! Je refuse de vous la raconter si vous vous en server comme moyen de chantage. » bouda Harry. Severus du s'enfoncer les ongles dans la main pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il était tellement attirant avec cette moue.

« S'il vous plait…il le mérite amplement, vu ce qu'il m'a fait subir. » rétorqua Severus en se remémorant la journée de relooking qu'il avait passé avec son neveu. Un succès, il devait bien l'avouer mais une horrible journée quand même.

« Je suppose que je ne saurais pas de quoi il s'agit. Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. » soupira Harry, sans se rendre compte que cette phrase eut sur le corps de Severus. Une autre fois, il avait dit une autre fois. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, n'est ce pas ?

« Cette nuit-là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir…comme les trois quart du temps en fait. J'ai donc décidé d'aller me promener dans le château. J'avoue, j'adorais vous voir essayer de me trouver alors que je me baladais en tout impunité. Cela pimentait mes promenades de manière tout à fait agréable. Donc je me baladais tranquille quand j'ai entendu des gémissements. Etant encore totalement innocent, j'ai cru à des gémissements de douleur.

Oui, je sais…c'est idiot. Mais bon, je suis quand même allé voir de quoi il en retournait. Sans me faire attention, je suis entré dans la salle. Mais je crois que j'aurais pu faire autant de bruit que je le voulais qu'ils ne m'auraient pas entendu. Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley étaient en train de prendre leur pied sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Pendant un mois, je n'ai pu regarder Ginny dans les yeux sans rougir comme une tomate et me mettre à bégayer. J'ai aussi pris sur moi d'éviter Draco pendant un très long moment. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est humiliant pour mon filleul. Son père, tout comme moi, savons qu'il est en ménage avec la jeune fille Weasley…Ce qui n'est pas pour enrager son père. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas tellement le fait de les faire copuler qui est gênant mais la façon dont ils le faisaient… »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Severus, brusquement intéressé.

« Disons que Ginny n'était pas en position de dominé…si on peut dire. » murmura Harry, les joues rougies par la honte, ce qui perturba Severus mais pas autant que ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous voulez dire que c'était la jeune Weasley qui était en train de…hum…prendre Draco et non l'inverse ? Nom d'un serpentard ! » s'écria Severus alors qu'Harry acquiesçait. Il lui fallut un instant pour se reprendre avant d'éclater de rire…rapidement suivit par Harry.

« Si j'avais…Harry, aimeriez-vous participer au cadeau d'anniversaire de mon filleul ? » déclara Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous, vous avez une idée très serpentard derrière la tête. » dit, amusé Harry.

« Moi, voyons, ce n'est pas mon style. Je pensais simplement allé dans la boutique à l'extérieur de Pré au lard pour lui trouver de quoi…pimenter son couple. »

« Vous voulez parler de le sex-shop du coin…pourquoi pas. Cela fait un moment que je n'y ai pas été. » répondit Harry.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? Un griffondor, que dis-je, le griffondor parmi les griffons aurait déjà été dans un lieu aussi tabou qu'un sex-shop ? Dois-je en être outré ? » fit mine de s'offusqué Severus.

« Je suis peut être un griffondor, monsieur…mais je n'en reste pas moins un homme…avec ses envies et ses désirs. » Etrangement la voix d'Harry semblait contenir une invitation que Severus se refusa d'y croire. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui.

« Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. »

« Si tu m'appelle Harry en retour. »

*****

_« Maintenant, tu attends un peu avant de porter le coups final. Attention, cela ne veut pas dire 'ne plus avoir de contact du tout '. Tu flirte gentiment avec lui avant de lui proposer de venir boire un verre, chez toi. »_

_« Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point Lucius. Tu as de la chance que je tiens à Draco…sinon cette phrase t'aurait couté une belle crise cardiaque. »_

_« ??? »_

Severus avait attendu un mois avant d'inviter Harry dans son appartement. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient assis dans son salon, en train de boire un verre d'alcool après le repas, il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il avait invité le brun. Il devait lui dire ses sentiments, mettre son âme à nu sans savoir si elle serait bien reçu. Cela le terrifiait, pourtant une envie le rongeait à l'intérieur. Il ne savait plus trop vers qui se tournait. Ecouter sa tête qui refusait l'idée même de se dévoiler ou son cœur qui voulait être offert à Harry sans aucune retenue. Il ne savait pas alors il se taisait. Il se contentait de regarder la finesse du visage d'Harry, sa bouche tentante qu'il voulait ravager de ses baisers…Son corps fin dans lequel il voulait se fondre pour ne former plus qu'une seule personne. Il voulait tellement de chose mais n'avait pas assez de courage pour faire, ne serait-ce que le premier pas.

« Pourquoi m'avoir invité dans tes appartements Severus ? » demanda soudainement Harry, prenant le directeur de court.

« Je…euh…je voulais seulement passer un bon moment avec un ami. » bredouilla-t-il. Il n'était pas prêt pour se dévoiler maintenant. Il voulait un peu de temps, même si c'était risqué. Tyler tournait de plus en plus autour d'Harry et il avait peur que l'infirmier cède au bout du compte.

« Severus, je veux la vérité. Dis-moi. »dit Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard obsidienne de Severus. Hypnotisé, il céda.

« Vous devez savoir que je n'ai eu qu'un seul amour dans toute ma vie…il s'agissait de votre mère. Elle était la grâce et la pureté incarnée, pour moi qui vivait dans les ténèbres, elle était ma rédemption. Mais le destin décida que je n'étais pas digne de son affection. Potter se trouva sur son chemin et elle décida de partir avec lui, me laissant dans une ombre amère et cruelle pour l'adolescent que j'étais. » dit Severus en se levant. Il alla se poster devant la fenêtre et regarda au loin, par delà la forêt. Se remémorer tout cela était difficile encore maintenant et plus encore qu'il devait le faire devant le fils de son ancien amour.

« Quand vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard…je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous haïr. Vous avez sa grâce, ses yeux, son intelligence…mais vous aviez aussi les cheveux fou et le caractère frondeur de votre père. Tout cela me rappelait qu'elle n'était pas à moi et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'oublier fut dur, très dur. Mais je finis par atténuer les sentiments que j'avais pour elle en une douce nostalgie. » continua Severus sans prêter attention à Harry qui venait de poser son verre sur la table basse pour venir contre son dos, l'enlacer.

« Pourquoi me dire tout cela Severus ? » demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille. Une douce chaleur parcourut le corps du directeur. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le corps ferme de la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

« La force des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour votre mère était telle que je ne vois qu'eux. Mais avec leur atténuation, d'autres sentiments s'imposèrent à moi, m'obligeant à regarder une réalité dont je n'avais pas conscience. » murmura Severus en ignorant délibérément les mains d'Harry qui déboutonnait sa robe qui allait s'effondrer sur le sol dans un bruit soyeux. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa chemise.

« Continue. »

« Je me suis rendu que la haine que j'éprouvais à votre égard n'était qu'un résidu de la colère qui m'avais étreins en voyant vos parents ensemble. Elle fut rapidement balayée par un sentiment de respect d'abord. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait grandir et se transformé en une chose folle. Ce sentiment est puissant et me ravage totalement sans que je puise m'en défaire. Pourtant je ne le veux absolument pas. Il est un brasier dans mon obscurité, m'apportant chaleur et lumière…Je…Harry ? »

Le dit Harry avait profité de son abandon pour s'attaquer à son pantalon qui tomba rapidement sur ses chevilles. Severus se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait osé penser à une telle chose. Harry était là, face à lui, totalement habillé alors que lui était dans sa plus complète nudité. Son âme était nu tout comme son corps. Il aurait du en être gêné mais une excitation l'en empêchait. Il se sentit durci lentement sous le regard impassible du survivant. Celui-ci eut un sourire taquin et vient s'agenouiller devant lui, lui retirant son boxer et libérant ses jambes.

« Non, attends, je…attends.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Harry en donnant un coup de langue sur tout la longueur du sexe de son aîné.

« Non, si…non, pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça !! »

« Menteur, elle ne demande qu'à être assouvi. » rétorqua Harry en la prenant tout entière dans sa bouche.

Severus gémit sourdement et s'accrocha à lui en plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure, ses jambes tremblaient tellement sous l'émotion qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondre sur le sol d'une minute à l'autre, telle une poupée de chiffon. Il sursauta en sentant un doigt inquisiteur se glisser entre ses fesses et lui caresser l'entrée. Jamais on lui avait prodigué une caresse aussi intime.

« Non…pas AAAAh comme ça ! »

C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne l'imaginait pas comme cela, sa première fois avec Harry. Il aurait été le dominant. Cela aurait été doux, doucement…tendre amoureux. Là, c'était rapide, bestial…totalement…jouissif

« Ta chambre, Severus ! » murmura Harry, une perle blanchâtre accroché à la commissure de ses lèvres. Hypnotisé, Severus s'avança, collant son corps et son cœur tremblant contre Harry et lécha cette perle…avant de s'empourprer violemment en se rendant compte de son geste. Il voulut reculer mais Harry le ceintura et le pressa contre lui. Severus senti sa chaleur, son cœur battant à la chamade et son excitation contre son corps. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur embrassa ses reins. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement.

« Je suis désolé…tu es trop… Je ne peux plus attendre. »

« Harry, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry l'avais jeté sur le canapé et vient le recouvrir de son corps, avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir même l'idée de se relever. Il gigota un instant pour se dégager, cela allait trop vite à son goût, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry haleter brusquement contre son oreille. Là, ses mouvements se firent lascifs et aguicheur. Il voulait réentendre ce son si particulier.

« Petit démon ! » grogna Harry. Avant de glisser deux doigts humides à l'intérieur de son amant. Severus se cambra avec un petit cri sons l'effet de la douleur. Cependant la bouche de l'infirmier sur son sexe calma cette sensation d'être coupé en deux et très vite, l'envoya dans des sommets de plaisir encore inexploré.

« Sev…Tu es si chaud ! Je t'en prie…je n'en peux plus. » haleta Harry en rivant ses yeux à ceux de son directeur.

Celui-ci en oublia un instant de respirer tellement la couleur de son plaisir était bouleversant. Il inspira profondément avant d'embrasser tendrement son amant. Il était trop loin maintenant pour reculer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était bon aussi. Harry était avec lui, c'était le plus important.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de cirer sa douleur quand l'infirmier s'enfonça en lui…tout comme il ne put s'empêcher de crier les sentiments qui brulaient en lui quand il jouit en concert avec Harry.

*****

Une vague odeur de cigarette le sortit du sommeil cotonneux dans lequel il était depuis un moment. Son corps était lourd et délicieusement courbatu. Etonnamment, il reposait dans son lit, recouvert de l'épaisse couette blanche. Une telle attention de la part de son amant le fit sourire rêveusement. Il se redressa doucement et regarda autour de lui, pour repérer Harry devant la fenêtre ouverte en train de fumer, dans sa totale nudité. Le regard de Severus s'attarda un instant sur les courbes affriolantes de son amant avant de montrer qu'il était réveillé.

« Bonjour, Sev. Comment-tu te sens ? » murmura Harry en écrasant sa cigarette pour ensuite rejoindre Severus sur le lit. L'odeur acre de la cigarette fit froncer le nez de Severus mais il ne dit rien. Quelque part, cette attitude de rebelle lui plaisait bien.

« Courbatu mais parfaitement bien. Je crois que je me suis jamais senti aussi bien »murmura Severus en se redressant pour aller embrasser son amant. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec un sourire que le directeur qualifia de pervers.

« Tu dois être content, tu as gagné ton pari. » dit Harry en s'allongeant au côté de Severus qui blêmit atrocement.

« Tu était au courant ? »

« Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas été des plus discrets…vraiment, discuter de cela dans la salle des professeurs, ce n'est pas très intelligent. Venant de toi, j'en suis presque déçu. » plaisanta à demi Harry tout en maintenant Severus contre lui. Cependant, il ne cherchait pas à se débattre, il était trop atterré pour cela.

« Tu étais au courant…alors pourquoi…pourquoi tout cela ? » demanda Severus, convaincu d'être la victime d'une blague immonde. Il n'aurait pas du faire cela. Il le savait, il n'était pas fait pour être aimé.

« Au début, ce n'était que de la curiosité. Je me demandait pourquoi toi, parmi tant d'autre, tu avais accepté un tel pari. Ce n'était pas dans ton caractère d'accepter, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Et si tu ne me l'avais pas dit hier soir au sommet de ton plaisir, je t'aurais ignoré et aurais oublier tout cette histoire. »

« Et si j'étais venu te le dire après ? » demanda Severus en se retournant pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'aurais pas écouté. Rien ne faut la sincérité du moment. Tu ne pouvais pas me mentir entre mes bras. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas par après. » répondit Harry en ponctuant le cou de son amant de baiser délicat.

« Pourtant, rien n'aurait été plus sincère que ces mots. »

« Quels mots ? » demanda Harry d'un air taquin alors que sa main descendait le long de son corps.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, Sev. »

*****

_Epilogue_

Severus vivait depuis deux ans avec Harry et il était totalement heureux. Harry était un perpétuel bouleversement dans sa vie, la rendant plus palpitante. Il se souvient avec amusement de la semaine dernière. Harry était venu le voir en pleine journée, ce qui était étrange, puisque tous les deux travaillaient. Mais peu importe. Harry était venu le voir et cela s'était terminé en une délicieuse après-midi. Cependant il avait oublié qu'il avait une réunion avec les directeurs des maisons pour un débriefing. Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi honte…et n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir que ce jour-là. Bref tout se passait merveilleusement, bien…si ce n'est que Lucius squattait dans son bureau depuis plus d'un trimestre maintenant.

« Non mais tu dois comprendre, Severus. Je ne savais pas ce que je te demandais. Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal. »

« Tu ne peux pas décider de renoncer au poste de directeur des serpentards aussi facilement. Tu as accepté ce poste…que dis-je, tu m'as même fait du chantage pour l'avoir. Alors pourquoi y renoncer maintenant ? » râla Severus. Cette conversation répétitif commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il avait autre chose à faire…comme aller voir son amant qui devait l'attendre pour fêter leur premier anniversaire.

« Je ne le supporte plus. Ces gosses auront ma peau. Même Draco n'était pas aussi compliqué que ces mômes. »

« En parlant de Draco, vous saviez qu'il appréciait de se retrouver en-dessous de sa femme quand ils faisaient l'amour ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans le bureau. Lucius se retourna vers lui et le regarda un instant…avant de tourner de l'œil.

« Harry…enfin, je pensais que cela devait rester secret. C'est ce que Draco nous avait fait jurer quand on lui a offert son cadeau. » soupira Severus bien que le sourire qu'il affichait démontrait toute sa compassion qu'il avait pour Lucius qui gisait sur le sol ?

« Peut être…mais son père n'avait pas le droit de foutre en l'air le premier anniversaire de notre mise en couple. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? » minauda Harry en allant embrasser son amant.

« Absolument pas. Avec un peu de chance, il oubliera de venir me voir pour abandonner le poste de directeur des Serpentard. »

« Je pense qu'il évitera ton bureau pendant un moment maintenant. Si tu t'occupais un peu de moi, à présent ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange. »

* * *

Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne posterais plus avant un moment. Mais j'avais un peu de temps et j'avais envie de remercier les personnes qui m'ont soutenu pour 'défi pour mon enfer'. De plus, je profite de cette fic pour demander après une bétalectrice.

Bisous Lynara


End file.
